narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi
Talk pages are not the place to discuss fan theories. Please use Google if you wish to discuss who Tobi may really be. Zetsu clone whilst it does appear he is infront of a zetsu mayfly spiky thing bit when he is replacing his arm, stating he needs to get the Rinnegan, why is this on the main page. isnt this speculation? "However, when seen acquiring a new arm after "detaching" his right arm due to Torune's bugs, Madara is seen standing in front of a plant-like substance similar in appearance to that of Zetsu's green flytrap-like material, which could imply he does in fact replace his limbs with said substance. Furthermore, Madara appears to leak a lighter-colored goo instead of human blood when losing his limbs. " it reads like he is made up of zetsu's clone / body mass thing. also lighter coloured goo? instead of blood? the manga is in black and white so....where is thsi from? i ask because i don't know. SharinganMike (talk) 19:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release I wonder if this has already been talked about before, but isn't it wrong to leave out Fire Release among Madara's Nature Transformation affinities? I did remember in a flashback in his conversation with Sasuke that he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in a woodcut depiction of his engagement with enemies. Besides, being an Uchiha, wasn't it given already? Please clarify if I had misconceptions. Magatama90 (talk) 17:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Check archives 3 and 4. The woodcut depiction was not deemed as a definite proof. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's stupid. It's a flashback showing him using a fire release, and that's not enough proof? But Tsunade has "presumed" lightning release affinity, because one of her techniques that is derived from medical ninjutsu affects the "electrical impulses of the human body." That's enough to have a "presumed" affinity, but a picture of him using fire release isn't? (talk) 18:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it should be enough, but no one else does. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure Madara was never shown using fire release in the manga, in any form or way. If this woodcut clearly shows Madara doing a fire release technique, it shouldn't be problem adding it. Does anyone have a screenshot of this? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::According to the archive, the woodcut was shown in episode 136, meaning it was either in chapter 386 or 387 of the manga, so if it exists, it should be in the 42nd volume. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a stylised image of an fight scene, with an Uchiha using a fire release. However, although he looks like Madara, there is no way to tell for certain. It is more likely that he was meant to be a symbolic representation for the entire Uchiha clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::In the Manga it's only a silouette, but in the Anime they show that it was Madara using the technique. And although I would agree the silouette isn't evidence enough, it's still safe to assume it is Madara, since the entire chapter was about him. (talk) 14:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The part where the silhouette was shown in the manga was about the Uchiha clan in general. Still, if it was clearly Madara in the anime, that should be enough to add the fire nature to hid info box, albeit with an anime only tag. i would like to see the anime scene, though. Could anyone post a screenshot or give me an episode number and a time index? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess this is the scene they are talking about. Jacce | Talk | 17:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, how do we conclude this problem? I suggest we put Fire Release and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with "anime only" tags and get this done with. Magatama90 (talk) 00:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which episode from anime Madara uses fire release??? could someone tell me? --Rubião September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::This scene, from episode 136. Jacce | Talk | 14:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It probably was him... at least it's safe to assume that it's him since having the fire element has to be a continuous existing prerequisite trait within this clan how else wold they use the grand fireball technique as a rite of passage?--Cerez365 (talk) 15:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Links In Madara's weapon area (the discription of what weapons he has) the link for his war fan takes you to a disambiguation. can this be fixed so that it goes directly to Madara's gunbai please?Lafon (talk) 16:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Voice Madara as far as I know hasn't appeared in an english version of something so where did this Richard Epcar thing come from?--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) weapons add shackles shackles are kewl ^_^ --Cerez365 (talk) 13:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah on a serious (i think i was high when i typed that ^) shouldn't we add it as a weapon? they are unusual weapons and as far as i know is unique to Madara --Cerez365 (talk) 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What is he made of!? What do you guys make of his arms against the 4th Hokage and Torune!? It looks like his is made of a white paste with a hard outer shell. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The most popular theory I've seen says it involves Zetsu's clones. How "Madara is not as strong as he used to be" and "Zetsu can make perfect copies, right down to chakra, but they're not very strong". That, Spore Technique, and the Zetsu like thing near Madara when White Zetsu said Sasuke was fighting Team 7. Some also say he lost so much power because to survive his wounds from the battle with Hashirama, he had to use Izanagi, meaning his other eye is blind, and along with it, he can't use one MS technique, and no longer has access to Susanno, which according to theorists, he could use. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So its theoretically possible that Madara's soul is encased in one of Zetsu's clones? Like using it as a vessel, simaler to Orochimaru's technuiques?--SixthMizukage (talk) 04:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Possess a clone? Very interesting. Edging near speculation, though that would explain the scene you see Madara in when Zetsu contacted him about Sasuke vs. Naruto. But are the clones not more solid? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Im getting it more from the battle with Minato when his hand seems to have a hole in it and everything. And also Madara talking about the Gedo Rinne Tensei being made for him, to possess a body again perhaps? If Im speculating to much warn me.--SixthMizukage (talk) 05:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, that was mostly valuable information, I did not notice it was an actual hole in him. Thanks. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) @ Omnibender.... that thesis is 100% false since madara has the eternal mangekyo sharingan which he cannot be blinded 1david12(talk) :I'm sure if someone gouges out his eye or impales it he'd go bline. He can't go blind from usage of the eye but in the end it's still just an eye. And as it relates to what he's made of, it does have something to do with the damage done to him by Shodaime and Zetsu's abilities. In chapter 486 page 5 you can see a big glomp of Zetsu stuff and Madara's new formed hand --Cerez365 (talk) ::Yes. His EMS can't go blind from strain of using MS techniques, but nothing was ever said it couldn't go blind from other things. MS techniques are all dangerous, but Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanno were never listed as kinjutsu, which Izanagi was. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to agree that his survival to this point probably has more to do with zetsu than how he brags about his own strong chakra... not that he isn't strong. And i always figured there must be something up with his left eye as well. On a seperate note, I think his space time ninjutsu comes from his eternal ms. If you think about it, the only two characters to have a transplanted eye are him and kakashi, and both have developed space time nin with their eyes. so it seems it's a power one gains from transfering eyes. (talk) 06:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) miah it's safe to say, dispite having the EMS, the eyes can still be blinded, this is evident with The Animal Path. He got a kick to the face and was blinded. and that was the mightiest Dojutsu of them all. The Rinnegan. SharinganMike (talk) 23:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : =_= they mean from use of their abilities not if they're blinded by another means. They mean the person can use the EMS without their eyesight deteriorating --Cerez365 (talk) 03:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) well yeah, i know that, but just adding an extra point to what you said about the eye being gouged out or something. Because its quite evident that its a possiblity with what happened with Pain. SharinganMike (talk) 18:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Power now Judging by his fights, Madara is definetely stronger than a general jonin or high-Jonin (the ANBU personally assigned to the Hokage and Torune and Fu), but not stronger than a kage. If he had attacked the Kage summit, they too may have had a chance to react to him despite being sucked up, that is why he has not attacked them directly. :I put this down because it has been bugging me, and thus possibly others. Plus others may have things to add. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::His "charm" does not come with how powerful is he, but rather how careful and experienced he is. In fact, he lets others to do his bidding, that is his "main" talent, his manipulative abilities are without a doubt his most powerful resource, along with his knowledge, rather than having massive amounts of chakra or being physically strong. He also has an advantage few characters have, and relies on his use of Time-Space Techniques to overwhelm his opponents with the high defense and offensive it provides. And that's it, very cautious but strong is not the word. BGMaxie ::First of all, the ANBU that protect the Hokage are not "high-Jonin" as there are no true ninja ranks within ANBU. They can be genin, chunin, or jonin. As to his power, I have two theories. 1) His battle with Hashirama seriously limited his power by some means that have not yet been explained (as both he and Itachi stated). 2) He prefers to act through others to have his enemies remain uneasy about who he is, what he is capable of, etc. (talk) 18:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Which rank would you have guarding the Fox? Regardless, you say that it is more of his intelligence that makes the difference? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, since he only shows one eye, the other was destroyed in his fight with Hashirama? He has, afterall, only used one Mangekyo technique, so maybe he lost his other two if/when he lost an eye?SkyFlicker (talk) 00:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which technique? When Sasuke (thanks to Itachi) used Amataseru on him I thought it was too awkward to see and erase/turn off (?). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) de facto I know this is just speculation, but is it posible that Madara was never acctually Mizukage, but controlling one of them, presumably Yagura because Madara can control the tailed beasts and such.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :With the focus on Kisame in the latest chapters, we might actually get a flashback shedding light on this issue soon. For now, all we know is that Kisame called him a Mizukage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I see, I'll look up some spoilers today then, thanks.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, and I see that the spoilers were translated by you too. Thanks and well done.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) We seem to have some light on this speculation now, Madara appears behind the forth Mizukage and only Kisame mentions him something like he being the man whos controlling the kage in essence the true mizukage. That plus the fact that he said i thought he was dead (refering to Madara) and NOT anything in the line of him being a previous mizukage i think it was only a nickname or just the way Kisame saw him.--FlameSkarr (talk) 12:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vulnerable to Amataseru still Just a thought, but the way Madara has been throwing his teleportation jutsu around now and during the 9 Tailed invasion, that Itachi probably knew about it and what it could do, and still thought Amataseru would work. I know this borders on speculation and threatens to turn this site into a forum, but I am hoping these details relate mostly to facts that we have all already observed. If you believe it is too much speculation, feel free to remove it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're suggesting Amaterasu has some special quality, I think it's more likely that Itachi assumed Madara would need to solidify himself in order to remove his mask and reveal his Sharingan. ~SnapperT '' 20:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But not after the fire took hold? Just let it fall through him? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes that is a good point, but that doesn't mean it has special properties. After all the poison nano bugs caused him to lose his arm, even though he could have become intangible and make them fall out. He did put out the flames, despite them being stated as inextinguishable under normal means. He seemed to expect Itachi would implant Amaterasu in Sasuke, but wanted to be sure so let the flames flames hit him. The effect of Amaterasu is near instantaneous just as the vision that guides it. Madara wouldn't have been able to dodge the technique even with his teleportation technique due to it being implied as being slower than the Flying Thunder God which is instantaneous.WolfMaster (talk) 23:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::He seems to suggest escaping Amaterasu was because of some other, as yet unseen, ability, not his intang-ability. ''~SnapperT '' 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is what I am wondering. Itachi would probably have known by then what Madara could do, and was expecting it to work. I thought though the bugs got in while he was tangible, and they may have been too attached (I see them like nano-bots grabbing onto cells) to just fall out. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Background: Organization I have managed to annoy a few people lately so I thought I would do this via talk page first, but I was wondering if we could just break Madara's history up into something like Before Foundation of Konoha, Foundation of Konoha, Land of the Mists, Nine-Tailed Attack, since his history keeps expanding, and it is becoming a tad blurred for my liking; not aesthetically pleasing even. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Part of the problem is clumping all of the information that happened at an unknown date together. So, maybe not a section for each chapter of his life but just a section where all gray areas of the timeline are given in bullet point. ''~SnapperT '' 22:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So group the dates we know to when we know happened (the stuff involving Konoha for instance) together, and the unknown stuff (Mist Village) in its own section? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Like what I already did. ''~SnapperT '' 19:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not exactly what I was getting at, but it shall suffice. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Minor Confusion: vs. Konan When Konan had Madara surrounded by paper, did he somehow push it all away so that he would be able to grab her? I was not sure what exactly happened. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm guessing he simply found natural opening to rematerialize into. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 21:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, what is he doing here? Hovering? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Falling? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Would be reasonable, but almost seems like he is standing still. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Stash I wonder if Madara has a hidden stash of arms somewheres or something? He's already lost it twice now. SkyFlicker (talk) 23:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a flesh wound! —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Lost a hand to the fourth too, but that does not look like human flesh, or normal flesh at least, to me. And whoever did that video has no concept of chainmail. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::"'''whoever did that video has no concept of chainmail" OMFG... WTF... is wrong... with the world. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Stuff like that which makes people wonder why people wear armour in the first place!! Thinking that people just blundered around in metal for the fun of it!! Off topic though. What about those arms and hands? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think Arrancar was aiming at your woeful lack of knowledge of Monthy Python... :::::We'll find out about Madara's limbs in due time. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tsukiyomi Madara himself has said that his plan is to become the jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails, then cast a Tsukiyomi on the moon to put everyone in a trance, correct? Well in order for that to occur, Madara would have to know Tsukiyomi. So, why isn't it listed in his abilities, and why isn't he on the list of users?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 03:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe he can't use it until the Ten-Tails is sealed into him? ~SnapperT ''' 05:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, but from the information currently known, the Ten-Tails is only needed for the infinite Tsukiyomi, not the average version. Along with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the mentions of his past strength and ability in using the sharingan, it would be dafe to assume that he is, or at least ''was capable of using Tsukiyomi. And even if he is not capable of using it at the moment, it should still be added, due to the fact that, despite no longer being able to use either, Body Shedding and Cursed Seal of Heaven are both still among the list of Sasuke Uchiha's jutsu.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 06:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Surgical Knowledge and Ability How can Madara's replacing his limbs be considered surgical ability or knowledge? Surgical Knowledge is the capability of performing medical operations, in Madara's case without medical ninjutsu. How he replaced his arm is entirely unknown; it can't even be clearly classified as any type of technique or jutsu. For all we know, it could be Zetsu regurgitating devoured limbs or the stored limb of a corpse (sorry for the examples, but it's to make a point). From what can be seen, Madara didn't have to perform any surgery on himself or the limb to attach it. Hardly anything's known about the procedure, so it can't be considered surgical knowledge or ability, at least until more has been seen concerning this. This also removes the confirmed information of Madara removing and preserving Itachi's eyes, transplanting said eyes to Sasuke successfully, and even, with or without assistance, transplanting his brothers eyes to himself despite blindess (the second being most likely, since no-one really knows how he got the eyes from his brother).--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :first of all it was not properly discussed, you made this and suddenly just added it when no one responded. Asside from that there is so little knowledge that two of the users don't belive it deserves it own section. Adding the part that he was able to transplate his brother's eyes and then the part were there is no knowledge that he recieved help. That last part makes it to vague and too speculative. Also seeing how we know he was able to do it with Sasuke, makes writting his possible abillity to perform on himself to redundant. Also we do not remove it, we only sort it under another section were it fits better. --Gojita (talk) 21:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::I added this information in its own sections weeks, if not months ago, with absolutely no complaints from any other Users. I made a point to mention that whether or not he recieved help is unknown, to state that there is a reasonable possibility that he did have assistance, but it is also possible he did it on his own. The fact that he is the only character so far who has been able to perform such actions, without known medical jutsu, is quite unique, and deserves a special mention.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it should be put were the other General skills and abilities are until we gather more intelligence, so to speak. FullMetalXY (talk) 21:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::But this is far from a general skill. Aside from medic-nin, there is no-one else who can perform surgery, with or without medical jutsu. Madara is most deffinitely not a medic-nin, with no known medical jutsu at his disposal, yet he was capable of performing surgery at least two times, maybe three.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::First of all: No Users complained ehh... That is what the discussion pages is for amongst others. Also i can see you started the discussion today actually(the time stamp you left in the message and the history lock) Please don't lie ::::Secondly: Wow isn't that about surgical ability without beeing a medic-nin a little bit to speculative. Medical and Surgical knowledge is a vague concept in the Naruto universe and Kishi have not revealed much about it. This i belive fits best under the general skills section until we can get a more clear description of how exactly he is doing it --Gojita (talk) 21:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Gojita Yeah, I can understand your point. My major concern is with the lack of intelligence. We don't really know if he sews his arms back on or if they are put on by other means or if he didn't have help transplanting Itachi Uchicha's eyes. It's just like somoone saying he is Scientist cause he has a laboratory. See what I'm saying? FullMetalXY (talk) 21:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Gojita, it belongs with general skills until we have more info.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, sewing his arms on I agree with; we have no idea where or how he gets those limbs, nor how he attaches them. I specifically mentioned that in my first post on this section. However, transplanting Itachi's eyes is pretty much a no-brainer. You think Zetsu is some sort of medic-nin?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Little is known about Zetsu. He could be for all we know. Or there could be some other way Sharingans are transplanted. The point is we don't know. We should wait until we are able to concretely confirm this. Okay? --FullMetalXY (talk) 21:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No, there is no other way for the eyes to be transplanted. In a flashback, Madara was shown about to take out his brother's eyes. In Kakashi Gaiden, Rin was shown trasnplanting Obito's eye to Kakashi. In a genjutsu, Itachi plucked out one of Sasuke's eyes. Madara had to remove and preserve Itachi's eyes for transplantation, and Sasuke was shown after the fact recovering from the surgery. If something isn't known for 100% certainty, it's decided by known information. Known information places Zetsu far from being a medic-nin (he'd sooner eat them rather than perform surgery on them), there is no other way to transplant sharingan eyes, there is no-one who could have helped Madara, and Madara is the only character so far who can perform surgery despite no medic-nin training.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Rin was a Medic Ninja with Mystical Palm. We still have not seen any evidence so far that Uchicha Madara has the surgical ability to implant a Sharingan eye into himself or another person unaided. A flash black showing Madara about to takeout his brothers eyes is not showing him implanting it, it simply shows him reaching out to his brothers eyes. How do we know that he wasn't just taking them out and giving them to medics in his clan? We don't do we? Itachi plucking Sasukes eyes in a Genjutsu (Illusion!) is not evidence either. Madara preserving Itachis eyes does not automatically mean he himself will perform the operation. We cannot say there is no one who could help Madara, we do not know that yet. I can slightly agree to what you said about Zetsu. He is mostly for surveillance. Any how it is better to wait to find conclusive conscrete proof than jump to conclusions. It's not a big deal for it to be moved to general skills when there is so little known about his "Surgical Abilities". In any case we need to come to an agreement to avoid silly editing wars. I call for a vote, if thats possible? :)--FullMetalXY (talk) 22:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) You are twisting the meaning of my words. Those examples were to disprove the idea that the sharingan eyes cannot be transplanted any other way. As for getting aid from clan medics, since no-one knew how he got his brother's eyes, including his own clan, I doubt the medics assisted him. As for transplanting Itachi's eyes; there was no-one else present when the eyes were transplanted, there was no-one else present with known medical experience. As for going by known information rather than waiting for explicit evidence, ask the admins of this wiki, because that's how they do things.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Something being unusual doesn't mean it should get its own section. We know Tobirama used spacetime ninjutsu and Edo Tensei, the first being something hardly used as a main style and the second one known to three people. They don't get their own sections in his page. I agree with Snapper2 and Deva 27. Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) True enough, but Madara's surgical knowledge has been shown more than once. And if this should be removed, then why not this? That is a perfectly trivial, useless "ability", yet it is given its own section. It doesn't even touch upon her battle abilities.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you describe what and when Madara's surgical skills have been displayed please? Have we actually visually seen any surgery performed by Madara Uchicha in Manga with out guessing.--FullMetalXY (talk) 22:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) First, when he had revealed that he had removed and preserved Itachi's eyes. Both would require surgical knowledge (how to remove them and what to use to preserve them). Then, he transplanted said eyes to Sasuke with no known assistance, successfully. Then, there was the transplant of his own brother's eyes, with or without assistance.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Madara&Tobi Can we do a wiki about Madara and one of Tobi? Madara and Tobi are same persons.Tobi is Madara, Madara is Tobi --Ttogafer (talk) 15:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Left eye At last, his left eye! --Ttogafer (talk) 19:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Guess he has to make a new mask with the hole for the other eye, since his right eye is now permanently blind :D Abells92 (talk) 20:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong, it's his left eye that he used for Izanagi.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Identity Confirmed After this can we say that it is indeed Uchiha Madara, that it is confirmed? He had no reason to lie (psychologically Konan was already nearly broken and she was about to die anyways), and this clears up the question on whether or not he actually died fighting the 1st. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC)